Blood Potter
by Bonnibell Snape
Summary: Sin duda eso era lo último que Harry hubiera esperado recibir un día antes de su cumpleaños, ¿Vampiro? ¿Él? Alguien tiene que estar jugandole una broma para nada divertida.*Drarry si no te gusta, pasa de largo*
1. Prólogo

**_Hola a todos somos Bell y Dev. Nuevas en el área de Harry Potter pero esperamos no hacerlo taan mal como para ser abucheadas xD._**

 **HP es pertenencia de la grandiosa J.K. Rowling y nosotras hacemos uso de sus personajes sin un fin lucro, solo por diversión.**

* * *

 _Harry:_

 _Sé que quizás al principio no comprenderás todo lo que pasa, pero cuando nos veamos poder explicártelo._

 _La herencia vampírica en tu sangre se hará presente en algún momento el día antes de tu cumpleaños número 17 y alguien muy importante aparecerá para ayudarte, te llevará a donde estoy yo, tendremos poco tiempo para que te acostumbres antes de que el inicio de clases comience. Solo espero que comprendas porque te lo he ocultado durante estos años._

 _Te quiere, tu madre, Lily._

* * *

Sin duda eso era lo último que Harry hubiera esperado recibir un día antes de su cumpleaños, ¿Vampiro? ¿Él? Alguien tiene que estar jugándole una broma para nada divertida. Al parecer su rostro demostró sus pensamientos porque Petunia tuvo que repetir que su hermana le había entregado dicha carta un par de días antes de que ocurriese su muerte.

* * *

 **Pues es todo por ahora, si encuentran errores por favor decirlo para poder corregirlo.**

 _ **B y D Snape.**_

 _ **Ya corregido***_


	2. Capítulo 1

**_Ya hemos corregido el capitulo anterior así que venimos con el primer capitulo. Damos gracias a todos/as que se tomaron el tiempo de comentar._**

 _ **HP es pertenencia de la grandiosa J.K. Rowling y nosotras hacemos uso de sus personajes sin un fin lucro, solo por diversión.**_

* * *

Todo estaba en silencio, los Dursly al fin se habían ido, dejando a Harry solo a la espera de que sus amigos vinieran a buscarle, desde la mañana había estado teniendo una extraña ansiedad que no se calmaba con nada, un dolor parecido al de un Crucio lo hizo caer de rodillas al suelo cuando un olor ligeramente dulce y metálico, le obligo a levantar la cabeza para ver a una chica probablemente de su edad de cabello negro y ojos de un raro anaranjado agacharse frente a él y pasar una de sus manos por su cabello azabache deteniéndose en su oído, el moreno sentía como si una niebla rodeara su mente y le impidiera pensar con claridad, mientras escuchaba las pulsaciones que eran tranquilas; como si supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

Harry soltó un intenso gruñido al escuchar el sonido de la puerta principal al abrirse, con un movimiento brusco se puso de pie levantando a la chica, estrechándola contra sí y enterrando su rostro en el cuello respirando encima de la yugular. Lo último que vio antes de desmayarse fueron los rostros espantados de sus amigos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de esperar al final del verano podrían sacar a Harry de esa casucha y llevarlo a la Madriguera donde sin duda estaría más seguro; cuando abriendo la puerta escucharon un gruñido proveniente del salón, donde se supone que Harry estaría esperándoles, Ron y Hermione corrieron para verle abrazar con fuerza a una chica que les observaba de reojo, sin duda Hermione no podría olvidar la mirada de odio y repulsión que le dirigió pocos antes de desaparecer con Harry el cual parecía haberse desmayado.

* * *

Draco y su madre se encontraban tomando él te en el patio de la mansión Malfoy, aun cuando este no se sentía muy bien en dicha tarde, tenía náuseas y mareos muy fuertes y muy seguidos. Draco no podía explicarlo tenía un hambre insaciable, que no se calmaba con nada, se sentía como un sabor a metal que no podía explicar, algo lo llamaba él sabía que no era normal sentir eso.

-Hoy podremos ver a tu padre Draco-el simplemente solo sentía el ese horrible dolor en su estómago, no sabría cómo describírselo a su madre, tampoco querría preocuparla por todo el dolor por el cual estaba pasando. Su familia estaba perdiendo gran parte de su fortuna simplemente tratando de sobornar a las personas correctas para lograr sacer a su padre de Azkaban. -Hijo-lo llamo su madre para que el rubio de tez clara levantara su mirada azul intensa hacia dicha mujer que ya se le estaban notando los años, y que se le veía cansada por el estrés Draco sabía que lo que su padre hizo no estuvo bien, traiciono al ministerio entre a otras personas, pero también sabía que su madre haría todo lo posible por sacarlo de allí y tenerlo en los calabozos de su hogar ya que por lo menos estaría mejor que esa cárcel para locos.

-Dígame madre- dijo tomando un sorbo de te esperando que dicha bebida calmara su ansiedad

-Te acabo de decir que veremos a tu padre, se tú y él nunca se la llevaron muy bien que digamos. Pero ¿podrías por favor tratar de hacer las paces cuando el pasa por una situación tan difícil?-Pidió su madre con tono de preocupación, ella siempre espero que sus dos amores se la llevaran bien, pero con Lucius y Draco nunca ocurrió eso. Lucius siempre le decía a Draco lo patético que era y lo menos preciaba.

\- Todo por ti madre- dijo Draco levantándose como pudo de su asiento, aguantando el dolor y los mareos para que su madre no se enterara, pero apenas se dio vuelta escucha unos pasos acercándose al sitio donde ellos se encontraban y vio a una mujer de piel morena y cabello enrulado largo, pero muy bonito con una mirada fría se acercó con paso firme hacia Draco. Todo se nublo, su madre permanecía tranquila en su silla desmayada debido a un extraño polvo que roció la chica para que esta se durmiera, puso su rostro cerca del oído de Draco y este perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

 ** _Bien, se que escribimos de a poco pero es como para que dure un tanto más, y les aremos unas cuantas preguntitas: ¿Quienes creen que son las chicas? ¿Que tiene Draco que ver en todo esto? Tengo ganas de ver se les ocurre._**

 _ **Y ahora responderemos a sus lindos comentarios:**_

 _ **Gues:** ya los hemos encontrado y revisado así que todo ok ;)_

 _ **yumeatelier:** me causo gracia puesto que mayor verdad imposible, 208 palabras y tantos errores :) _

_**NightmareNess:** nos alegramos de que de gustara._

 _ **alexis:** no, respuesta a ambas preguntas, pero aun así esperamos que te guste._

 _ **Kotte:** nosotras esperamos seguir intrigándote y los errores ya los hemos corregido._

 _ **magconbxys00:** SEGUIDAAA!_

 _ **sasuhinas fan:** ya volvimos!_

 _ **Gues:** nos alegramos._

 _ **B y D Snape.**_


	3. Capítulo 2

**_HOLA gente hermosa._**

 _ **Bell a vuelto, no muy satisfecha con este capítulo, pero que se le va a hacer, a veces las cosas simplemente no salen.**_

 **HP _es pertenencia de la grandiosa J.K. Rowling_** ** _nosotras_** ** _hacemos uso de sus personajes sin_** ** _un fin lucro, solo por diversión._**

* * *

Cuando despertó ya debía ser de noche por la escasa luz que entraba por la ventana, intento incorporarse para darse cuenta de que estaba esposado a la pared. Unos pasos le alertaron de que alguien se acercaba a lo que parecía ser su celda, vio entrar a la chica que había visto esa mañana en casa de sus tíos mientras esperaba que viniesen por él...¡Sus amigos! Debían estar preocupados por su desaparición.

-Veo que despertaste.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En mi casa, aunque la pregunta correcta sería ¿Por qué estás aquí? Eso tiene una respuesta fácil necesitas unirte a un Familiar para poder manejar los poderes que llegan con tu herencia vampírica- dijo sin rodeos "Así acabamos antes"

-¿Cómo sabes de mi herencia?-estaba empezando a preocuparle que esa chica supiera tanto de él.

-Fácil, me criaron para ser tu Familiar, así que acabemos con esto para que Madame Evans pueda verte, está ansiosa por contarte toda la verdad.

La peli-negra se sentó en sus piernas y se hizo un pequeño corte en el cuello sobre la yugular, cogiendo un poco de sangre con sus dedos la acercó a la nariz de Harry, que ante el olor sus ojos se volvieron completamente verdes perdiendo la pupila.

Con un rápido movimiento, inclinándose hacia adelante sin importarle las ataduras, mordió en la herida de la chica y tras un grito de dolor empezó a recitar:

 _"Que mi sangre sea tu alimento, así como mis poderes tu control._

 _Ahora a largas mi vida y yo protejo la tuya._

 _Unidos quedamos hasta el día que la muerte nos reclame._

 _Lo juro por mi sangre"_

Un ligero resplandor les rodeo dejando como prueba de unión un pequeño fénix en la parte delantera del hombro izquierdo.

Harry sentía sus sentidos sobre cargados sin poder detectar otra cosa que no fuese la chica que se encontraba sobre él y los latidos de su corazón; por instinto saco los colmillos de su piel y lamió la zona donde se encontraban anteriormente, cerrando la herida, al terminar recostó la frente en el hombro y unas lágrimas comenzaron a correr.

-Shhhh-cogio su cara y limpio las lágrimas-esto es algo que iba a pasar, era mejor hacerlo ahora que todavía estabas cuerdo, de haber esperado hubieras acabo por matarme antes de completar el ritual.

\- Pero yo...-comenzó en un susurro-...no entiendo que está pasando, ni quien eres.

-Mi nombre es Bonnibell Snape, tengo 16, soy metamorfomaga y dominó los elementos de Fuego y Hielo.

-¿Metamorfomaga... y controlas elementos y...? ¡Espera un momento! ¡Eres hija de Severus Snape!

-Así es y ahora que acabamos aquí debo llevarte a la sala central-quitó los grilletes que le mantenían sentado y de un impulso lo hizo levantarse-hay alguien que lleva mucho tiempo esperando este momento y será ella quien te entregue tu varita.

 **BP BP BP BP BP BP BP**

Mientras tanto en otra habitación del castillo de Madame Evans. Se encontraba la muchacha de piel morena y de cabello negro y ondulado, un poco más debajo de la cintura, la cual estaba esperando pacientemente a uno de los extremos de la habitación a que el niño Malfoy despertara, para así iniciar con el ritual de unión. Este no se demoró demasiado, ya se encontraba regresando poco a poco a su conciencia.

Draco abrió sus ojos, y observo detalladamente la habitación en la que se encontraba, detuvo su miranda en la misma chica que observo poco antes de perder la conciencia.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto este hostilmente con un tono arrogante que lo caracterizaba, no se puede pedir menos de un Malfoy. La arrogancia la llevan en las venas- ¡Exijo que me liberes!

-Vaya, el bello durmiente decidió despertar- comento la chica acercándose peligrosamente a Draco, tomando una daga que se encontraba en una de las mesas de aquella habitación- No estás en posición de exigir nada niño Malfoy-dijo esta que ya se encontraba frete de él.

Este, furioso por lo que acaba de oír de la muchacha la cual lo miraba burlonamente. Esperando otro reproche, el cual no tardó mucho en llegar por parte de Draco.

-¡Tú no sabes con quien estás hablando! ¿Verdad?- dijo este molesto- ¡Soy Draco Malfoy!-continuo diciendo.

-Basta de habladurías y terminemos con esto de una buena vez- dijo la morena sentándose en sus piernas. Este alarmado por la situación en la que se encontraba protesto.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces?- está ignorándolo por completo, realizo un pequeño corte en su cuello, pasando sus dedos por la herida- ¡Estas demente!-continuo, colocando sus dedos ensangrentados sobre la nariz de Draco, al percibir ese exquisito aroma que tanto lo llamaba, perdió la pupila dejando sus ojos completamente grises y un poco más oscuros de lo normal.

Cegado por el deseo de probar, mordió el cuello de la muchacha y está en medio de un grito, debido al dolor que esto le causaba logro recitar:

 _"Que mi sangre sea tu alimento, así como mis poderes tu control._

 _Ahora tu a largas mi vida y yo protejo la tuya_

 _Unidos quedamos hasta el día que la muerte nos reclame._

 _Lo juro por mi sangre"_

Estando ya sellado el pacto, un destello ilumino toda la estancia dejando un ave fénix en representación de su unión.

Draco, totalmente desconcertado dice:

-¿Qué acabas de hacer?-pregunto aterrado, no tenía idea de lo que acababa de suceder- ¿Quién eres?- insistió.

-Me llamo Devorah Snape, tengo 16 años, tengo el poder de predecir el futuro y de dominar los elementos agua, tierra y aire.-dijo está completamente segura de todas sus palabras.

Malfoy con sus sentidos súper desarrollados debido a los poderes que acaba de descubrir, estaba totalmente asustado parecía un niño aterrado que necesita la ayuda, y protección de sus padres. Tenía los ojos cristalizados, conteniendo las lágrimas, debido a las palabras cada vez más vivas de su padre Lucius "un Malfoy nunca llora Draco" mientras este lo golpeaba brutalmente.

-Puedes llorar Draco-dijo esta impresionada por la resistencia que mostraba él.

-Soy un Malfoy-dijo en voz baja- Nosotros no lloramos- ella podía entenderlo, tenía sus sentimientos a flote y no sabía cómo manejarlos, al convertirse todo se magnifica y lo que te dolía antes ahora lo hace pero 100 veces peor.

Ya cansada le saca los grilletes que lo tienen sujeto a la silla y de un tirón lo ayuda a levantarse

-Vamos, Madame Evans te explicara todo mejor-dijo mientras este recobra el equilibrio- y tu madre debe de estar preocupada por ti- esta le extiende su brazo para que se apoye, lo rechazo.

-Se caminar solo- soltó bruscamente, bajando el brazo de Devorah, la cual ya se estaba cansando de su actitud de principito. Se colocó delante del rápidamente.

-Perfecto, algo menos que enseñarte-dijo mirándolo molesta- andando Draco.

* * *

 ** _Me hubiera gustado que fuera más largo pero simplemente no terminaba de gustarme, así que corte por lo sano y salio esto que esperamos les guste._**

 ** _Y ahora yo Bell responderé sus lindos comentarios:_**

 _ **yumeatelier:** Correcto! Las chicas son las "Familiares" de los chicos encargadas de ayudarlos a controlar sus poderes y magia, además de ser su fuente principal de alimento._

 _ **sasuhinas fan:** je je hasta a mi se me hace interesante, me alegra que nos sigas tan de cerca._

 _ **NUMENEESSE:** ahí tienes razón, son sus guías y alimento._

 _ **mESTEFANIAb:** conti subida ;)_

 _ **teffyshineetae:** somos nosotras n.n_

 _ **susigabi:** trataré de no tardar mucho la próxima._

 _ **Nos alegra informar que todas estais en lo cierto al respecto de Draco y en el próximo capítulo les explicaré porque tiene dicha herencia.**_

 _ **Besitos y hasta la próxima. Que ojala sea dentro del próximo mes.**_

 _ **B y D Snape.**_


End file.
